


Большая стирка

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим, Спок и Маккой впервые встречаются при очень странных обстоятельствах. В прачечной. И почти полностью голые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая стирка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339558) by [Siabhras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras), [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy). 



Джим как обычно протянул со стиркой до последнего. Не то чтобы ему было сложно пройти два квартала до ближайшей прачечной – но она находилась достаточно далеко, чтобы он откладывал поход туда, как мог. Ну что ж, видимо, он собирался потратить очередной час своей жизни, разгуливая по улице в лучших трусах. Это успело войти у него в привычку, и соседи уже не удивлялись, увидев Джима на улице практически голышом. К тому же, обычно прачечная стояла пустая, никто ей не пользовался.  
  
Дойдя до места, Джим рассовал все свои вещи – стянув с себя и те, что были на нем, – по машинкам, немного повозился со стиральным порошком и распределил белье, поделив его на три части. Было бы не круто, порозовей все его белые вещи раньше времени. Джим запрыгнул на пустой стол и настроился ждать конца стирки. Когда через несколько минут открылась входная дверь, он подумал, что пришла пожилая леди, жившая в конце улицы – она часто заходила в этот день недели. Но сразу с удивлением опознал стойко сдерживающего гнев вулканца, с ног до головы покрытого грязью.  
  


***

  
  
Спок немного потерялся. Совсем немного. Он уже видел библиотеку, в которую намеревался прийти час назад, – и здание по какой-то причине было на другом берегу реки. Реки, название которой он не мог вспомнить, несмотря на то, что несколько раз пересекал ее. Когда он уже направлялся к ближайшему мосту, проносившаяся мимо машина – проносившаяся на скорости гораздо большей, чем положено в черте города, – обдала его коктейлем из грязи, дождевой воды и мусора. Спок посмотрел на свою промокшую одежду и заключил, что было бы неподобающе и крайне грубо явиться на встречу с отцом в таком виде. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, и огляделся в поисках места, где сможет почистить вещи. Спок пересек аллею и увидел прачечную, полностью пустую, если не считать молодого полуголого землянина.  
  
Спок зашел внутрь и кивнул в знак приветствия. Землянин почему-то решил представиться:  
  
– Я Джим. Обычно на мне больше одежды, – сказал он. Спок кивнул, благодарный, что ему не предложили рукопожатие.  
  
– Мое имя Спок.  
  
Он не вполне представлял, как начать раздеваться в подобной ситуации.  
  
Джим соскочил со стола, на котором сидел.  
  
– Грязь и все остальное, что на тебя налипло, может испортить одежду, если не снять ее. У них здесь есть режим короткой стирки – через пятнадцать минут уберет самые заметные пятна, – он подошел к одной из машин и начал колдовать над настройками. – Ага, вот так пойдет. Клади вещи, как будешь готов.  
  
Джим широко улыбнулся Споку и отвернулся, давая тому раздеться. Его взгляд уперся в старый плакат с призывом записаться в Академию Звездного флота.  
  
Спок снял накидку и поместил ее в машину, налив очищающее средство. Закончив, он встал у стены, надеясь, что данный неприятный инцидент не заставит его опоздать на встречу. Спок посмотрел на дверь – и приподнял бровь: в прачечную ворвался разъяренный мужчина, чья одежда была полностью покрыта ярко-алой кровью.  
  


***

  
  
День у доктора Маккоя был просто ужасный. Сначала не сработал будильник, и он чуть не опоздал на работу. Из-за этого Маккой забыл дома запасную форму. И все бы ничего, в госпитале они имелись в количестве, – но в кладовой прорвало трубу, и все они пришли в негодность. На неотложке привезли пациента, потерявшего немыслимое количество крови. Реанимация приложила все усилия, чтобы он не умер. И сейчас его состояние было тяжелым – но теперь хотя бы стабильным. А Маккой, весь по уши в крови, шел по улицам Сан-Франциско, костеря Вселенную, решившую свести его в могилу раньше времени. Он зашел в первую попавшуюся прачечную и начал раздеваться – и ему было абсолютно плевать, что за парочка обосновалась там к его приходу.  
  
– …А почему на вас кровь? – спросил один из них.  
  
Маккой, стоя в одних брюках, обернулся. Блондинистый парнишка выглядел встревоженным и ошеломленным. И надеты на нем были только красные боксеры. Маккой повернул голову и увидел вулканца – тот стоял около работающей стиральной машины в каком-то облегченном подобии тоги. Это была самая странная из всех галлюцинаций, вызванных стрессом, что случались у Маккоя.  
  
Он грозно зыркнул на паренька.  
  
– Потому что я прикончил последнего, кто задал идиотский вопрос про кровь на моей одежде, – он отвернулся и принялся снимать штаны.  
  
– Знаете, тут что-то не сходится, – протянул мальчишка. Маккой раздраженно зарычал. – Если это их кровь, то о чьей крови спрашивали они? Вы уже ходили окровавленный? И скольких вы так убили?  
  
Он уже не скрываясь смеялся. Видимо, перестал беспокоиться, что Маккой обернется и пырнет его ножом.  
  
– Боже, парень! Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? Я доктор. Несколько часов назад в реанимацию доставили человека без руки. И вот я вместо ланча торчу в прачечной и болтаю с блондинкой и полураздетым вулканцем!  
  
Маккой наконец стянул с себя брюки и понял, что носки тоже в крови. Этот чертов день не мог стать еще гаже.  
  
Парень слез со стола и перевел взгляд с Маккоя на вулканца.  
  
– Может, я схожу за едой? – предложил он.  
  
Маккой оторвался от схватки с носком и глянул на него.  
  
– Что, прямо так? На тебе одни трусы, придурок.  
  
– Да ладно! Я живу тут неподалеку, все уже ко мне привыкли. Владелец закусочной даже делает мне скидку, когда надеваю красные, – он улыбнулся. – Но налички у меня нет. Только на стирку.  
  
Он указал на три жужжащие в едином ритме машинки. Маккой закатил глаза.  
  
И тут заговорил вулканец – впервые за все время, что Маккой провел в прачечной.  
  
– Я не стал бы отказываться от пищи. Если я дам вам деньги, вы купите что-нибудь для меня? Я вегетарианец, – уточнил он, наклонившись, чтобы достать наличные из лежащего у его ног бумажника.  
  
– Да без проблем, Спок. У них есть вегетарианские гамбургеры, – он повернулся к Маккою и усмехнулся. – А тебе чего взять, доктор Боунз?  
  
– Да, что-нибудь из этого, – тот сунул парню клочок бумаги с пожеланиями. – С чего я вдруг Боунз?  
  
– Тощий. Кожа да кости. Ну и хирург к тому же! Идеальное прозвище, – объяснил он, без смущения направляясь к выходу в одних трусах. – Я, кстати, Джим.  
  
– Леонард Маккой, – откликнулся Маккой, продолжая копаться в настройках стиральной машинки.  
  
– Как скажешь, Боунз, – сказал Джим, выходя за дверь.  
  
Маккой закатил глаза. Подходящего режима для того, чтобы отстирать кровь, не находилось. Что это вообще за прачечная такая была?  
  
– Вы нуждаетесь в помощи, доктор? – спросил вулканец.  
  
– Нет, сам справлюсь… Спек, да? – проворчал Маккой, в очередной раз раздумывая над своим идеальным, мать его, днем.  
  
– Спок, – поправил тот, подходя ближе к машинке и смотря на табло. – Этот стиральный порошок не устранит кровь. Возможно, даже наоборот, – он ткнул пальцем в другую строку. – Этот удалит пятна.  
  
Маккой сердито посмотрел на него.  
  
– Да никогда! Мне так всю форму в клочки разъест, а у меня смена через сорок минут.  
  
– Вы бы предпочли получить одежду в кровавых пятнах?  
  
Маккой приподнял брови.  
  
– Да, лучше форма с пятнами, чем совсем никакой!  
  
– Это нелогично. Аппарат не повредит вашим вещам, – возразил Спок.  
  
Маккой отвернулся от него.  
  
– Смотрите, какая невидаль: чертов вулканец назвал меня нелогичным. Я просто в шоке, – он обвел взглядом комнату, чувствуя одновременно раздражение и веселье.  
  
Спок проследил за ним.  
  
– Вы уже встречались с вулканцами?  
  
– Я сейчас работаю в ксенотрансплантации, а вы, ребята, вечно тянете к ней свои ручонки. Уже в печенках у меня сидите, – он скрестил руки на груди и фыркнул.  
  
На лице Спока мелькнула тень неприязни.  
  
– Вулканцы не «суют ручонки» в операции по трансплантации. Это нелогично и негигиенично.  
  
Маккой хохотнул.  
  
– Обожаю пришельцев, – пробурчал он себе под нос. И добавил уже громче: – Не в прямом смысле слова, болван.  
  
Он снова вернулся к машине, собираясь закинуть в нее пару монет и начать стирку. Спок перехватил его руку, не позволяя ему выполнить задуманное.  
  
Маккой посмотрел на него: тот стоял с непроницаемым лицом – только бровь приподнял.  
  
– Ну надо же, какой интим, Спок.  
  
Тот отдернул руку и нахмурился. Видимо, привык общаться с людьми, не знакомыми с вулканской культурой. Маккой с удовлетворением увидел, как у Спока чуть зеленеют щеки.  
  
– Средство, которое вы выбрали, не поможет, – Спок сложил руки за спиной.  
  
– Еще как поможет! – закатил глаза Маккой. – А твое мне только денег лишних будет стоить.  
  


***

  
  
Денобуланин, владеющий закусочной, снова сделал Джиму скидку. Тот оплатил два гамбургера и рыбные палочки – для себя, – и получил в подарок среднюю порцию картошки фри. На выходе Джим усмехнулся, поймав на себе изумленные взгляды пожилой парочки – наверное, они еще не встречали его в подобном виде. А он просто не стеснялся на полную катушку использовать то, чем одарила его природа.  
  
Он вернулся в прачечную к Маккою и Споку – и обнаружил их стоящими очень близко друг к другу. Они горячо спорили насчет стирального порошка. Джима они даже не заметили, и тот широко улыбнулся. Эти двое выглядели очень мило.  
  
– Я своей формой рисковать не буду, она у меня одна!  
  
– То, что вы собираетесь сделать, определенно поставит вашу форму под угрозу. Логично потратить лишний доллар на нужное чистящее средство.  
  
– Да что ты можешь об этом знать, гоблин!  
  
– Очевидно, больше, чем вы, доктор.  
  
Маккой злобно уставился на него. Джим решил, что пора вмешаться, пока в дело не пошли кулаки.  
  
– А что, если попробовать оба варианта и посмотреть, что выйдет?  
  
– Я за два раза платить не собираюсь! – теперь Маккой смотрел уже на него.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
– Спок, ты согласен заплатить, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения?  
  
Спок перевел взгляд с веселого лица на гневное.  
  
– Учитывая, что мыслительный процесс закончился неудачей и доктор не желает уступать логике, я готов отдать деньги, чтобы доказать свою правоту на практике, – произнес он, доставая монеты из бумажника.  
  
– Отлично! – с драматизмом воскликнул Маккой, взмахнув руками. – Если машина съест мои штаны, пойду в твоих!  
  
– У меня с собой нет брюк, – ответил Спок. Пока Маккой загружал белье в одну стиральную машину, он уже успел включить другую – с правильным порошком.  
  
– Что? Ты что, все время шляешься по улицам в этой… тоге? – нахмурился Маккой. Он думал, что уж у вулканцев должно было хватить приличия не светить перед всеми пикантными частями тела. Он нажал кнопку пуска и подошел к Джиму за своим гамбургером.  
  
– Я ношу накидки, – произнес Спок таким тоном, словно это само собой разумелось.  
  
Джим усмехнулся и вложил ему в руку гамбургер.  
  
– Они теперь готовят на новом масле – так что никаких продуктов животноводства! – Спок благодарно кивнул, а Джим изучающим взглядом посмотрел на конец его тоги. – Никогда не видел такого нижнего белья. Ты не думаешь, что из-под него член будет видно?  
  
Спок взглянул на него с немым осуждением и тихонько вздохнул.  
  
– Да, выглядит она не слишком надежно, – вставил Маккой, обернувшись. – Их все вулканцы носят, или это только ты такой?  
  
Спок сердито взглянул на него. Но и Джим, и Леонард с нетерпением ожидали его ответа.  
  
– Все земляне до такой степени озабочены гениталиями представителей других рас, или это попытка продемонстрировать сексуальную заинтересованность? – раздраженно уточнил Спок.  
  
– Первое, – ответил Маккой.  
  
– Второе, – в тот же момент сказал Джим.  
  
И Спок, и Маккой уставились на него, а Джим, не прекращая усмехаться, запустил руку в пакетик с картофелем фри.  
  
Через несколько проведенных в молчании секунд Спок отрезал:  
  
– Моя одежда соответствует вулканским стандартам.  
  
Очевидно, это должно было положить конец данной дискуссии.  
  
Джим наклонился к Маккою, коснувшись его плеча своим, и прошептал:  
  
– Не волнуйся, по-моему, ты тоже очень милый.  
  
Маккой сердито посмотрел на него.  
  
– Черт возьми, сколько тебе лет, семнадцать? – спросил он громко.  
  
Спок приподнял уголки губ и откусил от своего гамбургера.  
  
– Как грубо. Мне двадцать восемь, – ответил Джим с притворной обидой.  
  
Машинка Спока пиликнула, и он подошел проверить, отстиралась ли грязь. Сочтя свою накидку достаточно чистой, он переложил ее в сушилку и настроил аппарат так, чтобы не села ткань.  
  
– А как ты вообще ее так ухайдакал, Спок? – спросил Маккой.  
  
– Проезжающий мимо на исключительно высокой для данной местности скорости автомобиль облил меня грязной водой и прочими жидкими отходами.  
  
Маккой понимающе хмыкнул.  
  
– Чертова шпана.  
  
– Как ты сказал, «шпана»? Сколько тебе лет, семьдесят? – рассмеялся Джим.  
  
– Тридцать четыре, малышня ты сопливая. Но я знаю, что не выгляжу на свой возраст.  
  
Джим снова фыркнул.  
  
– Ну а ты, Спок?  
  
– Мне тридцать один земной год, – ответил Спок, опершись о стол.  
  
Маккой нахмурился.  
  
– По вулканским меркам ты недалеко ушел от подростка.  
  
– Есть множество факторов, влияющих на процесс взросления. В вулканской культуре возраст совершеннолетия разнится. К тому же, половина моей ДНК содержит человеческие гены, что также накладывает существенный отпечаток.  
  
Маккой уставился на него, медленно соображая.  
  
– Черт, да ты же сынок того посла! Я о тебе как-то в медицинском журнале читал.  
  
Спок усилием воли заставил себя не хмуриться. Следовало быть более осмотрительным – особенно учитывая, что доктор был знаком с ксеномедициной.  
  
Джим взглянул на него и пихнул Маккоя локтем в бок.  
  
– А, больная тема. Извини, – Маккой потер затылок.  
  
– Поскольку вы ничем меня не оскорбили, нужды извиняться нет.  
  
– А у меня вот нет веселых баек про грязищу и кровищу. Просто ежемесячная стирка, – громко прервал молчание Джим, запрыгивая на стол и скрещивая ноги. Замаскировать резкую смену темы он даже не попытался.  
  
– Господи Боже, ежемесячная? – повернулся к нему нахмурившийся Маккой. – Ты как дитя малое.  
  
Обе машинки с его формой запиликали одна за другой, и Маккой почти бегом кинулся к ним – Спок отставал от него лишь на шаг.  
  
Джим, не делая попыток слезть со стола, наблюдал, как они что-то ворчат друг другу. Когда они обернулись, Спок выглядел победителем – а Маккой держал в руках пару чистых форменных брюк и куртку, покрытую бледно-красными пятнами и бурыми мазками.  
  
Джим старался не рассмеяться, глядя на грозное выражение лица Маккоя.  
  
– Ну, все не так плохо. Может, пока ты дойдешь до госпиталя, никто даже копов не вызовет, – утешил он.  
  
– Да заткнись ты, – проворчал Маккой, закидывая куртку и брюки в сушилку. – И ты тоже, зубрилка зеленокровая!  
  
Он скрестил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на обоих, прислонившись к стене.  
  
Спок приподнял один уголок губ в еле заметной усмешке и достал из сушилки свою накидку. Учитывая, что она была достаточно сухой, было прилично появиться в ней на встрече с отцом. Спок нырнул в нее.  
  
– Значит, ты все? – с оттенком грусти в голосе спросил Джим. – Дашь мне свой номер? Ты тоже, Боунз. Надо как-нибудь встретиться еще раз.  
  
– Я очень надеюсь, что никогда в жизни больше не увижу вас двоих, – немедленно ответил Маккой.  
  
Спок же, поискав взглядом письменные принадлежности, молча протянул Джиму карточку с номером коммуникатора.  
  
– Спасибо, Спок, – произнес Джим, с намеком стрельнув глазами в доктора.  
  
– Не вижу возможных затруднений даже в том случае, если доктор откажется к нам присоединиться, – заметил Спок прежде, чем склонить голову и уйти. Маккой лишь зыркнул на него и пошел проверять свою форму.  
  
– Там все точно еще мокрое! – безапелляционно заявил Джим.  
  
– Переживу, – ответил Маккоя, натягивая на себя одежду.  
  
Он сделал несколько шагов к выходу, и Джим крикнул ему в спину:  
  
– Я все равно найду тебя, недотрога! Я знаю, где ты работаешь!  
  
Маккой застыл у двери, обернулся к Джиму и, тихо вздохнув, вдруг улыбнулся ему.  
  
– В таком случае увидимся, красавчик, – он подмигнул и вышел прежде, чем Джим успел сказать что-то в ответ.  
  
Джим улыбнулся сам себе и посмотрел на три свои машинки – цикл еще не кончился. Сегодняшняя стирка обернулась одним из самых грандиозных знакомств в его жизни. Он с нетерпением ждал следующей встречи со Споком и Боунзом – и день этот при должном везении должен был наступить очень скоро.  



End file.
